Charlie and Tammi's Adventure
by Birchwhisker
Summary: One-Shot. Two kittypets, Charlie and Tammi, are having troubles with a cat named Dodger. Written for a contest on the site The Kittypet Life. Review or Message if site link is wanted.


The sunrises are always beautiful.

They had always caught my eye, after my housefolk let me out in the morning before they left the nest. It always made my black fur tingle as I sat on the fence, watching it. I purred slightly at the feeling of the sun's warmth being absorbed by my fur

I felt like I could have sat there for hours.

I did.

Now, the sky was a bright blue, splotches of clouds scattered around. I jumped down from the fence, landing in the back thunderpath. I saw a thin tabby she-cat walking along the side of the road, and I recognized her. She looked up towards me, and she came in my direction. I knew the she-cat hadn't been there for long – she'd come to her twolegs when we were both 15 moons.

"Hey Charlie!" she meowed to me, sitting beside me. I smiled at her.

"Hi Tammi." I meowed to her, my smile still bright on my face. She smiled back at me, the young she-cat matching my own smile. Tammi giggled slightly.

"Hey, you know that big open field?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Want to go hunting?"

Now, I knew very well that Tammi couldn't hunt at all. However, like usual, I played along. So, I gave a chuckle at her request.

"Sure." We padded along the thunderpath, side by side, approaching the open field. When we entered it, Tammi took off, running freely in the grass, her brown tabby fur blending in well with the yellow-green plants. I chuckled like how I did before we left, and took off after her.

Of course, we spent our whole day there. I was rather shocked with Tammi's hunting performance. The she-cat managed to catch two rabbits, and a mouse. I found myself lying beside her, our bellies facing towards the sky. I was glad that Tammi was able to catch so much prey – I would have been starving if it wasn't for her! Tammi groaned, rolling over, and standing up.

I too stood up, worry glazing my eyes. "What's wrong Tammi?" I asked her. She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"I guess I must've dozed off!" she meowed. "I'm supposed to be home by now!" Tammi exclaimed. "I'll talk to you later, Charlie!" and then, like she did when we came, sped off in the direction of her nest. My tail flicked, and then I realized. _'Oh no! My twolegs are going to be wondering where I am too!' _I began to run, however I couldn't run nearly as fast as Tammi had – I had quite a lot of fur… look, I _KNOW_ that it's my weight keeping me back; my self-esteem is low enough as is!

I entered the nest, seeing the face of the female twoleg. She looked very worried, but it vanished when she saw me. She spoke some strange words, but, guessing by her now angered-appearance, I'd imagine it'd be best for me to go to my bed.

Oh, how warm and comfy it is! Sure, the outside was pink, seeing as before me, they used to own a she-cat, but like I care! Not like any cat would SEE it.

How wrong I was.

--------------------------

I woke up later. It appeared to be late at night, judging by the fact the sun wasn't up yet. I got to my paws, stretching my legs, with a grunt.

"Last time I checked, you were a tom." I heard a voice coming from a dark corner in the room. My head swung in their direction, my ears flicking. "I thought pink was a she-cat's colour." I growled at the voice.

"Get out of here, Dodger." I meowed tartly. "Why aren't you at your own nest?" I added. Dodger, who was one of the cats who lived down the street, was a muscular white tom, yet he had splotches of black on his forehead and back, as well has black rings around his tail. Dodger simply chuckled.

"Oh, I just decided to drop by…" the tom meowed, looking at his paws and back up to me. His light green eyes glared at me, burning into my fur. "I guess I'll see you later..." he meowed, beginning to go towards the flap in the door. Dodger swung his head to look at me. "We'll see if cats will want to be with you after discovering you have a PINK bed." Dodger gave me a crooked smile, and disappeared into the night. I then snorted.

-------------------------

After my encounter with Dodger, I was actually a little bit afraid to step out of my nest. _'The whole block must know by now.'_ I thought grimly. I then figured Tammi would be waiting for me outside, so we could go for our morning walk, like we always did. I took a step outside, sticking my head out of the flap that was in the back door. All I saw was our white garage, and our wooden fence. I finally stepped completely out, the wind rustling my fur. I then jumped on top of the fence, seeing Tammi at the bottom.

"Do you really sleep in a pink bed?" she asked me. I felt my pelt burn hot with embarrassment. _'He already told her.'_ I thought, flicking my tail in anger.

"Yes, I do, okay?!" I growled. She recoiled at my tone. _'I guess I could have been a bit nicer about that, but what's done is done.'_ I thought. I then leapt down from the fence. "Sorry about that Tammi… I didn't mean to hurt you." I meowed to her. I watched her expression soften, and put a small smile on her face.

"It's fine." She meowed, her ear flicking. "Anyway, want to go back to the field, where we were before?" Tammi smile grew bigger. I tilted my head to the side.

"But, don't we usually go for a walk?" I complained, which made her giggle.

"Yes, but we can go play in the field instead!"

"Why play in the field when you can go into the forest?"

I spun around, hearing a familiar voice behind me. Tammi looked around me, to see what I was looking at.

And there, was Dodger.

The tom-cat chuckled, his tail flicking. "Tammi, I'm shocked that you still want to be friends with this _she-cat_." He spat the insult, making my long fur bristle in anger. I snorted in reply. Tammi's eyes narrowed towards Dodger.

"Charlie is not a she-cat, he's a tom. He admitted to me having a pink bed, he's obviously not ashamed of it." Though, the she-cat was wrong. I _am_ ashamed of my pink bed. If I wasn't, I would have told cats, instead of keeping the secret locked up. Dodger snorted.

"Whatever." He growled. Dodger's tail flicked again. "Anyway…" he added, sitting himself down. My fur was still raised. "Have you ever met the 'forest cats'?" Dodger meowed, a smirk boldly imprinted on his face. Tammi and I now sat beside each other, listening to the tom.

"No." Tammi and I replied at the same time. _'I wonder what he's getting into…'_ I thought. Dodger chuckled. However, I was worried by the sound of Tammi's voice. _'It's as if she's hiding something...but what?'_

"These forest cats are strong – they'll tear out a kittypet's flesh in seconds." He meowed, his head high. "And I beat one of them in a fight – which is why _I'm _going to go join them." _'Good riddance.'_ I thought tartly.

"That's… great?" I meowed. Dodger's eyes narrowed, him glaring at me. His own fur began to bristle, as he hissed at me.

"Get rid of the sarcasm, Charlie." He spat. Dodger then looked at Tammi. By the look in his eyes, I knew this tom couldn't be trusted. He gave a purr, standing up to brush his pelt against her's. Tammi slightly cringed at the feeling of his dirty fur.

"Tammi, you know, I'm sure they'll always take in a cat like _you_." He purred. I could tell Tammi wasn't sure what to say.

"Uhm… thanks, Dodger." She meowed. Dodger chuckled, his voice deep.

"Oh, Tammi, it's more than that." He meowed. "We could be great forest cats – we're both strong and fast… faster and stronger than _that_ lump over there." Dodger's tail flicked in my direction. _'So he insults me __**again**__.'_ I snarled at his comment. Dodger looked at me.

"Calm down, Charlie. You'll just have to accept the fact." Dodger then looked back at Tammi, his look smug.

"Why don't you come with me, Tammi?" he meowed, his tail curling around her chin. Tammi, again, wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't think so, Dodger. My place is here, with my twolegs…" Tammi trailed off. Dodger growled. I could tell he _wouldn't_ take no for an answer.

"Come on." He meowed, his voice turning… _seductive_?! I couldn't take it anymore. I thrust myself between Tammi and Dodger, my eyes narrowed as I glared at Dodger.

"She stays, Dodger." I spat. Dodger then laughed.

"I think she'll come with me." He snarled. Now, I knew that this wouldn't end peacefully. I could feel Tammi beginning to back away, her eyes wide in fright.

"Guys, please stop!" she cried. "I… I can't pick!" Tammi added, her voice full of desperation. Dodger glared at her, and then at me. It was all silent for a moment, and then Dodger let out a loud yowl, leaping at me. I knew that I would have a low chance of living. One of the things I was worried about was the fact we were still on a thunderpath, which gave me tingling chills down my spine. I didn't have much time to think.

I felt his claws dig into my shoulders, as he pinned me down to the ground. "_Charlie!_" I heard Tammi yowl, leaping also at Dodger. I felt his weight get removed from my body, yet I could feel the hot feeling of blood trickling down my fore legs. When I got up, I spotted Tammi nipping at Dodger's ear. _'It's as if she's a forest cat!'_ I thought, my heart beginning to race. Her growls were loud, and deep. With her fur fluffed up, Tammi looked twice her size.

I was amazed. However, that amazement soon changed to relief as I spotted Dodger attempting to get away from her grip. As Tammi went down to nip at his neck, Dodger managed to get away.

"I'll get the forest cats after you!" he snarled. "I'll become one of them, and I'll tear you both a part!" Tammi glared at him, and shook her head.

"You never beat any of the forest cats, Dodger." Tammi spat. "If you couldn't beat me, you couldn't have beaten them!" Dodger than gave a rather evil laugh.

"And what makes you say that?" I stood on the side of the thunderpath, my eyes wide as I watched them. I saw Tammi take a deep breath, and she meowed loudly.

"Because I was once a forest cat!" Both Dodger and I froze. _'__**What**__ did she say?'_ I thought to myself. Tammi's eyes were full of rage as they looked at Dodger. "My warrior name was Flowerbreeze." She announced. Tammi looked at me, her eyes sorrowful, quite different then how she had looked at Dodger. When she _did_ look back at Dodger, I knew they returned. "If you ever return to this part of the Twolegplace, I _will_ tear your throat out, just like you said forest cats did!"

Obviously, Dodger took the hint. His pelt bloody, the white and black tom took off, racing down the pavement back to his house. I was still dazed by the whole confession. I spotted Tammi coming up to me. She chuckled slightly.

"I know what you must think, Charlie." She started off, sitting beside me. "But I'm a kittypet now." I was still appearing dazed, trying to process all this information. I looked at her.

"So, is that why you were able to catch so much prey yesterday in the field?" I asked her. Tammi nodded in response.

"I left the clan, or group, because I just didn't fit in there. I'm naturally forest born, Charlie." She meowed to me, with a sigh. "I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore." I put a smile on my face.

"Not be your friend anymore? That's nonsense, Tammi – I'm the one with the pink bed!" Tammi and I both chuckled. I then ducked down to lick her wounds, as she did the same for me. I pulled back from her when she pulled back from me. We both had smiles on our faces. Tammi flicked her tail.

"So, want to go to the fields?"

"Of course, Tammi. Of course."


End file.
